


5+1 Times Tony Stark Almost Died and the One Time He Did

by lemon_juices



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Angst, Canonical Character Death, Character Death, Death, Gen, How Do I Tag, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt Tony Stark, Resurrection, Temporary Character Death, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:22:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25898134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemon_juices/pseuds/lemon_juices
Summary: Tony Stark keeps dying.Such a shame that death won't take him.
Kudos: 28





	5+1 Times Tony Stark Almost Died and the One Time He Did

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time posting fan fiction on AO3 so please be patient with me! Feel free to correct grammar or spelling mistakes if needed. Kudos would be appreciated!

1.

The first time it happens, Tony’s 15 years old passed out drunk in his bathtub at MIT, his own vomit spilling out of his mouth he chokes and everything turns black for a moment. He thinks,  _ This is it, this is how I die  _ but it’s not. 

He opens his eyes and sees a large figure draped in a large, heavy cloak standing in front of him.  _ Who the hell are you?  _ He asks into the dark nothingness. The figure extends a long, boney finger and points at him.

_ It’s not your time.  _ They say, and there’s a bright flash of light and Tony wakes up, spewing vomit everywhere as he looks into the concerned eyes of his roommate, James Rhodes.

_ Are you alright man?  _ He asks.  _ I thought you were dead for a second there. _ Tony simply shakes his head and takes the extended hand, waving everything off as a dream.

2.

The second time it happens Tony is in the humvee in Afghanistan, the air is hot and sickly when suddenly a bomb flies out of nowhere and the whole vehicle is upended, and Tony is flying through the air.

He falls to the ground and he inhales a lungful of dust, and the pain in his chest hurts so so much and the  _ Stark Industries  _ bomb is the last thing he sees before it falls to darkness.

This time he sees the figure again.  _ Death _ . He wants to stay, to not go back and he pleads with him, to take him away but they simply shake their head and point their finger at him again.

_ You must go back.  _ They insist, and Tony flings his eyes open to see himself in a cave, with a car battery plugged into his chest and to the words of a kind man named Yinsen. 

_ Am I alive?  _ He asks hoarsely, even though he knows the answer already. When Yinsen dies and tells him to not waste his life, Tony chokes and sobs, knowing he’s died already and it’s only a miracle that’s keeping him alive. 

3.

Times passes. Obadiah’s betrayal. Tony meets Steve Rogers. They argue, barbed words hurled against each other but in the end when the chitauri come they’re side by side to fight them off.

And then Tony realizes what he has to do, to close the portal. He has the bomb and he’s flying, higher and higher and he registers Cap say  _ Stark, you know that's a one way trip?  _ But in the end he flies through… and they win.

Tony stares into the dark expanse of space, the stars and the galaxies and he feels everything cut out and he thinks that maybe this time it will be the end but it’s not. Death waves it’s finger at him again and  _ boom _ , he feels himself collapsed on the ground, staring up at his teammates faces.  _ Please tell me nobody kissed me  _ falls out of his mouth, but they won and everything would be fine.

4.

Everything was not fine.

In the bunker, Tony blinked away tears as he stormed toward Captain America,  _ Steve _ . He fires a repulsor blast, and they’re fighting again. Somehow Steve had climbed on top of him, and Tony was laying on the cold concrete floor.

Steve brought his shield up, and Tony lifts his arms to block it, to save himself but it smashes into his chest instead.

_ Sorry Tony, but he’s my friend. _ Says Cap’s voice, and he wants to call out  _ So was I  _ but he can’t, he’s to weak.

This time, he stares at Death.  _ Why do I have to stay?  _ He asks, tired. Death simply shakes its head.

_ You should’ve done better. The world needs you.  _ It says, then Tony blinks, confused and he’s back in his body, coughing up blood and tears. When Rhodey finally comes he clings to him, exhausted, and goes with him quietly. 

5.

Honestly, Tony was surprised. Maybe this would be it, dead by his own stupidity. 

After the whole Mandarin fiasco with the news, he blinks in surprise at the bomb flying towards the house and everything goes up in glass, fire and pain. He’s flying through the air, but  _ where’s my suit? Where’s the suit?  _ And Tony plunges down, down down down into the water.

He’s drowning, sinking lower and lower. He’s choking, choking on water that fills his lungs and it’s almost like he’s back in the cave again. Giving a few weak, tired kicks with his legs but there is nothingness to kick into.

_ Am I dead? Again?  _ He says. Death stands across from him.

_ Tony Stark, you are a fool.  _ They say. Tony snorts.  _ Tell me something new. _ He says bitterly. Death shakes its head.

_ You must stay alive.  _ It insists.  _ The world needs you. _

_ So you’ve said.  _ Drawls Tony.  _ But I still have no fucking clue what that means.  _ Death simply raises it’s finger at him.

_ This is your final chance.  _ It warns.  _ One more and you will die for certain.  _

Then Tony’s back, and the snow is biting into him and he shudders, then gets up and drags the suit behind him.

+1

They’re all here, and Tony feels the rush and heat of the battle hit him as he charges against Thanos’ army.

He fires a repulsor and watches with a sick satisfaction as the enemy goes flying through the air, but it’s not enough and they keep coming and coming.

He sees Rogers in the distance, and thinks it’s a shame that they didn’t have more time together to talk and work things out, but then an ugly looking alien rushes at him and he’s melting off faces again.

But an opening comes, and they charge for Thanos. Thanos has a sick look on his face as he raises his arm to snap.

_ I am inevitable.  _ He says, but Tony beats him to it.

_ And I… am Iron Man. _ And he snaps his fingers together, and there’s just a suddenly rush of light and pain as he crumples down to the floor.

He’s distantly aware of Pepper holding him, and he thinks about Peter. His blood, or maybe someone else’s runs down his face as he finally,  _ finally  _ closes his eyes to meet the darkness.

This time, when he sees Death he smiles. He can’t see their face but hes’s pretty sure they’re smiling as well.

_ Is it time?  _ He wonders. Death answers by extending an arm.

_ You did well, Tony Stark. You can rest now. _


End file.
